Patricia's Life
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A young 15 year old girl gets brain cancer. She meets the autobots and hangs out with them as they live under her house. Cancer is a deadly disease, so will she survive? Find out!
1. Bad News and Good News

This chapter is a little short. I'll try to make others longer. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad News and Good News

In a hospital in Arizona laid a 15 year old girl in a hospital bed. Her face was very pale and she had a look of pain in her face as she slept. The girl was very ill and couldn't do anything. Her mother and father were at her bed side watching her every moment. The only time they took their eyes off her was when they had to get something to eat or went to the restroom.

Their child had fallen ill the other day when she was helping her mother work out in the garden. She suddenly fainted and was out cold. They rushed her to the doctors to see what the matter was. Her mother gently kissed her daughter's head and let silent tears run down her face. Her husband came to her side and started rubbing her back to comfort her.

Just then the doctor came in the room. The two parents jumped up and walked to the doctor.

"What's the matter wither her?" asked the mother.

The doctor took in a deep breath and said, "Your daughter is not doing too well. So to find out what was the matter we did some scans throughout her body. We found the problem…"

"Well?" asked the girl's father.

"Your daughter has brain cancer." he whispered.

"What?" whispered the mother.

The father was shocked at the news and collapsed in a chair.

"I know this comes to a shock to you both, but there could be a chance we can get the cancer out and she will survive."

"What is it you need to do?"

"We'll take her to the operation room and take out that little piece of cancer. She'll be better after that. Then every few months you'll bring her back here and we'll make sure it didn't come back." explained the doctor.

"We'll do it." exclaimed both parents.

The doctor gave the mother a clip board and a pen. The mother gave her approval and the father gave his.

"Thank you, we'll be taking her back soon."

Suddenly their daughter slowly came conscious and whispered, "Mom, dad…what happened?"

Both parents ran to her and said, "Patricia! Patricia how are you?"

"Sick, my head hurts. It keeps throbbing." she groaned.

"Oh honey." whispered her mother.

The doctor came back in with nurses and said, "We're ready."

"Mom what's going on?" she asked.

Her mother looked at the doctor and the doctor walked over to the sick child.

"Patricia…we found out why you are ill…you're ill because you have small brain cancer in your brain."

"WHAT!?" shrieked Patricia.

"Calm down honey. They're going to help you! They're going to make you better." said the father.

The girl started to cry and asked, "Am I going to die?"

"No, the cancer is at a small stage so we can get it out and you'll be better." replied the doctor.

The girl looked at her parents and said, "I love you."

"We love you too sweet heart. You're going to be fine." whispered her mother.

The doctors put Patricia on the bed and rolled her out of the room; her parents walked out of the room and to the waiting room until the surgery was complete.

"Rad…do you think she's going to be okay?" the mother whispered.

The father known as Rad answered, "Alexis she's going to be fine. She's very strong for her age. I think she is stronger than we were when we were younger."

Alexis sighed. Her only daughter had gotten brain cancer and they didn't know why or how she got it. They sat by one another Alexis slowly falling asleep from the lack of sleep since yesterday. Rad kept on getting up and getting more coffee to stay awake and wait to get news about his daughter.

Finally after four hours of waiting the doctor came to the waiting room and said, "The surgery was a success, your daughter is going to be fine."

Rad woke Alexis up and they walked fast to Patricia's room where she laid asleep. Both of them looked at her seeing she was okay now. They could defiantly tell she was feeling better by the color of her skin. Alexis sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed and Rad pulled up another chair next to her. They watched their child until they both fell asleep.

They both woke up when they heard people talking. Alexis opened her eyes and saw Patricia was awake and she was talking to one of the nurses.

"Patricia." said Alexis.

Patricia looked at her mother and smiled, "I'm feeling so much better mother! I feel so much better."

Rad opened his eyes and saw his daughter's smiling face and smiled, "How is my little girl this morning?"

Patricia smiled and replied, "I'm fine daddy. I have never felt better!"

Both parents wrapped their arms around her seeing she was okay and the cancer was taken out of her brain. She was okay and both parents were happy to see that. The doctor walked in on them hugging their daughter and couldn't help but smile. He had made another family happy and saved another life. He was thankful that this child so young in life survived the surgery and was feeling better with no side effects.

The doctor walked slowly deeper in the room and said, "So I'm taking that she's feeling better?"

"Oh much better Doctor Faulkner." exclaimed Patricia.

"I'm happy to hear that you're feeling better." he replied, "Okay in two months you'll need to bring Patricia back up here so we can check and make sure the cancer doesn't come back."

"Okay, I'll write that down in my calendar." replied Alexis.

"That's good because I'd probably forget." whispered Rad.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh when he whispered to her.

"Other than that news I say you are safe to leave." he said.

"Yeah! I get to go back home!" exclaimed Patricia, "Thank you for saving my life Doctor Faulkner."

"You're very welcome my dear. I hope you never get it again."

"So do I!" she called back to him as she left with her family.

They got in the car and they were all talking to one another, Rad who was driving suddenly past their house.

"Daddy, why are we not going home?" asked Patricia.

"We're going to see some old friends and Carlos will be there." replied Rad.

"Okay."

They kept driving in the desert coming to a mountain with a satellite on it. What she didn't know was what their old friends were.

* * *

Hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review. 


	2. Old Friends

Okay I was debating wheather to update this story or This is My Life. I chose this story since I don't know if the Transformers in the movie have a base or not. So if anyone can clue me in I'll be able to update that one sooner. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Patricia meets the autobos.

* * *

Chapter 2

Old Friends

So Rad drove through a little town where they used to live when they were young. Alexis smiled when she saw their old school and grabbed Rad's free hand. He smiled at her and said, "So many good memories."

"Yes, I wonder what happened to Fred and Billy?" she asked.

"I heard they moved out of the state with some girls they met. Those to never split up do they?"

"No they don't." she laughed.

Patricia was sitting in the back seat waiting to meet her parent's old friends. She sighed and looked out the window. She still had a cast on her head and was bald from the operation, but her hair would grow back after a while. All she hoped was that the doctors got all the cancer out and didn't leave any. If they did she'd surely die if not caught soon enough.

Rad started driving up the mountain and Patricia looked forward trying to see what was going on.

"Do your friends work at the space place?" she asked.

"No honey. Just sit back you have nothing to worry about." soothed Alexis.

Patricia sighed yet again. They could have gone home and just rest a little bit, but Patricia was curious who their friends were. When they made it to the top of the mountain there was Carlos waving and behind them were many cars.

Patricia slowly exited the car and looked at all the cars and asked, "Carlos are all those cars yours?"

Carlos looked at her and then at Alexis and Rad, "I guess you didn't tell her?"

"No." they both said.

"Patty, these are not my cars these are our friends." he said.

Patricia looked at him and gave him a long hard look and said, "Yeah right."

After that was said all of them heard metal grinding and shifting. Patricia looked at the once was cars and saw they were giant metal robots.

"Holy…" was all Patricia could say.

She started backing up as the largest of them all started to walk forward. She back up to her parents who held tightly to her so she couldn't go anywhere. The largest one bent down to their level and said, "Nice to see you Alexis, Rad and Carlos, and who is this little edition?"

"This is our daughter Patricia." said Alexis, "Patricia this is Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. He's here to protect us. Optimus this is Patricia."

"Nice to meet you Patricia." he said.

Patricia saw him give her his smallest finger, pinky, wanting to shake her hand. She slowly grabbed his finger and to her surprise he was so gentle with shaking her hand. Optimus chuckled and stood up to full height. The others came forth Alexis introducing them to Patricia.

Patricia was slowly warming up to her parents giant friends. Her parents and Carlos kept talking to them and she slowly walked away from the boring conversation. she heard giant footsteps and looked up and saw Optimus Prime sitting on a boulder next to her.

"Why did you come over here?" he asked softly.

"My parents talk too much and it gets boring just listening to them talk." she replied.

Optimus started examining her and asked, "What's the matter? You seem very down. I'm sure you're happier than this."

"Yeah, I am, but I'm just scared." she whispered.

Optimus reached a hand out and wrapped it gently around Patricia and brought her up to his face. She quickly looked away letting tears fall.

"I'm afraid that the doctors didn't get all the cancer out of my brain." she cried.

Optimus was shocked. He hadn't had any idea that she had brain cancer. Of course that explained the cast around her head, but he thought that she was in an accident. Optimus was speechless after Patricia had told him her deepest fear.

"I'm sorry Patricia." he whispered.

Patricia looked up at him and smiled, "Don't. I'm okay. Even if they did you need to keep looking forward. Don't think about it less."

Optimus still looking at her with sad optics nodded his head. He liked her way of thinking. Just then her parents walked over.

"Patricia it's time to go." Rad said.

"Dad could we stay just a little longer, please?" she begged.

"We need to get home. You have some makeup work to do from school." said Alexis.

"Mom…could I not do that right away? My brain is still getting used to that surgery." Patricia replied.

Both parents were quiet. Optimus looked down at them and said, "Alexis, Rad…would you show us where you live now?" he asked knowing they had moved out of the little town.

Alexis and Rad looked at him then started whispering.

"Yes." said Rad.

"Okay then I want to ride with Optimus." said Patricia.

Both parents started to hesitate until Optimus said, "Its okay if she rides with me."

"Okay Patricia, but don't get on his nerves." they said.

"She'll be fine." replied Optimus who set Patricia down and transformed and opened his door.

Patricia climbed in the cab and the door closed.

"Buckle up Patricia." he said.

Patricia buckled herself up in the driver's seat and looked out the window. She had never been in a semi truck before and she saw how far they were from the ground. It was like being in a short bus that only could have two students. Optimus told all his men that they were going to go the town where Alexis and Rad lived.

Everyone transformed and follow Optimus follow Alexis, Rad, and Carlos. Patricia looked up at the sky. They had stayed there all day. Night had fallen and Patricia was still awake.

"Optimus, where are you guys from?" she asked.

"We're from planet Cybertron. Years ago when your parents were young they activated the minicons which lead to our encounter here." he said.

"Wow. I'd love to visit Cybertron." she whispered.

"I'll see what I can do. Hopefully your parents will let you since they've been in outer space before."

"They've been in outer space!" exclaimed Patricia.

Optimus chuckled at her response and said, "Yes. They haven't told you a lot of things haven't they?"

"No." she sighed.

"Well Patricia I think you need to get some sleep." he whispered.

"I don't want to sleep though." she protested.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Patricia, get some rest. Your brain needs it."

"Fine." she whispered and laid down on the seat still buckled up.

Optimus gently unbuckled Patricia so she could sleep easier. Patricia slowly fell into a deep sleep in Optimus soft seats. She had a smile on her face. Optimus sighed feeling the warmth of a human inside him. He hadn't had this experience since their friends were young. He listened to her slowly deep breathing and smiled. The town Alexis and Rad lived in was a long way from their old town.

They drove a long time and Hot Shot came on the comlink, "Hey Optimus how far is their place?"

"I don't know Hot Shot." he whispered.

"Sir, why are you whispering? he replied loudly waking Patricia up.

Optimus sighed and said now speaking regularly, "Because I had a sleeping passenger."

"I'm sorry sir." he whispered and didn't reply.

"Where are we?" Patricia asked stretching.

"Getting closer to your place, I don't know how far away we are though." he replied.

Patricia nodded and laid back down to sleep. Optimus put on the radio and found a station that was very beautiful. Soft music filled his cab and Patricia fell asleep faster than before.

Thirty minutes had passed and they finally reached Alexis's and Rad's place. Optimus parked on the side of the road and so did the rest of his men.

"You guys don't have to park back there. After meeting you guys do you expect us to have a normal house?" asked Rad.

He pressed a button and the driveway went slanted and showed what looked like a lower garage. Optimus drove down there followed by Red Alert and the last one was Jet Fire who asked, "How do you expect me to fit in down there?"

"It's bigger than it looks Jet Fire." replied Alexis.

Jet Fire landed on his wheels and slowly rolled down beneath the house. Rad pressed the button again and the driveway went back to normal. They walked in the house and down to the basement. When they made it to the bottom they saw Optimus still in his truck form.

"Here Optimus I'll take her to her bed." said Rad opening the door and gently grabbing his daughter holding her to his chest.

Optimus transformed and looked at his little friends and said, "You guys need to get some sleep."

"We know. We would stay and chat and show you around, but it's late and we'll show you tomorrow." said Alexis.

"You still need to show me around your house." said Carlos.

Everyone started to laugh and Patricia stirred in Rad's arms.

* * *

I promised a longer chapter and I kept it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you enjoyed it a lot just press that little purple button that's calling for you.


	3. The Nightmare

I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. I just remembered about it when I was looking through all my stories. I just wanted to give everyone a head's up that this story isn't going to be too terribly long. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Nightmare

The next morning Patricia woke up and found herself in her room. She looked at the clock and saw it was noon time. She stretched and let out a yawn. She slowly climbed out of bed getting a dizzy spell as she did so. She slumped down the stairs still a little tired from the night before. She walked in the kitchen and found a note on the table. She read the note that said they went to see the autobots.

She sighed and grabbed herself a milk carton and took out a glass. She poured the milk into her glass and sipped it as she walked downstairs. She heard laughing and jokes being told. When her feet touched the floor one of the Autobots said, "We have a new comer."

Everyone was quiet and Alexis and Rad walked over to their daughter who was walking slowly towards everyone. Optimus looked down at Patricia seeing she was only half awake. She was walking slowly and barely had her eyes opened.

"Why are you up? We'd thought you'd sleep more." said Alexis.

"I saw it was 12:00 and thought I'd get up. Besides the Autobots are here and I didn't want to keep them waiting." she replied.

Optimus laid out a hand for Patricia to climb into. She carefully did so trying not to spill her milk. Optimus held her in his hand and as the rest of the Autobots and their human friends talked they talked amongst themselves.

"You know Patricia you need sleep. You had surgery and you need to rest your brain." he whispered.

"I know." she replied.

She slowly got up and started walking around in his palm and leaned against his thumb. She looked up at Optimus and he could see something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Patricia?" he asked softly.

Patricia looked up at him with tears in her eyes about to spill down her cheeks.

"I had a dream last night and that was all." she whispered.

Optimus studied her and noticed it wasn't just a dream or else she wouldn't be acting like this.

"What was the dream about?" he asked.

Patricia looked at him and said, "It's nothing."

"Patricia I would like to know what you dreamt about. I want to make sure you're okay, and I can't do that if you're keeping yourself isolated from me." he replied softly.

Patricia turned her head from him and said, "I think I'm going to go back to bed now."

Patricia didn't want to tell anyone about her dream, it was too real for her to handle. She was scared that her dream was going to come true. Optimus slowly put his hand down on the ground and she slowly got off. She walked past everyone quietly and walked up the stairs. Optimus watched her and knew something was different about the dream she had.

Patricia got back into her bed and fell asleep again. The same dream replayed in her head over and over. She saw she had cancer again and the doctors were sorry they didn't get all of the cancer out and she was going to die within 2 months. Slowly her eye sight faded and she couldn't see. She was scared. Next thing she saw was she was lying in Optimus's hands whispering and slowly dying. She could hear her heart growing faint, slowly, beating slowly until…there was no more.

Patricia shot up from her bed covered in sweat from her nightmare. She was afraid that her dream would come true. She didn't want it to come true at all, but it was a possibility. She knew it was a possibility and hoped that the possibility would never happen. She looked at the clock again and it was 4:00. She had slept for four hours and hadn't woken up.

She moaned and slowly put on some decent clothes. She brushed her hair and teeth and made her way back down the stairs. She walked back down to see the transformers again. When she made it to the last step Optimus wrapped his hand around her waist and picked her up.

"Okay Patricia, something is bothering you and I want to help you if you will just tell me what's the matter." he said.

Patricia knew she couldn't get away from him this time and sighed and whispered, "Could we not talk here?"

Optimus nodded, and set Patricia down and transformed. He opened his cab door and she climbed in. The driveway became slanted again like the night before and they drove out. Patricia sighed trying to hold back her tears.

"Now what's the matter?" he asked when they were out of her town.

Patricia took in a deep breath and said, "I've been having this nightmare playing over and over in my head and I can't stop it."

"What is it about?" he asked.

"In my nightmare I have cancer throughout my brain now. They doctors didn't get a piece and it spread. They say I only have 2 months to live and a few days later my eye sight goes away and I'm blind. I try making my way around things, but I have to just sit around and hardly do anything. The next thing that happens I'm slowly dying. My heart is beating slower and slower until it stops beating completely." she whispered letting her tears fall.

Optimus was stunned. The dream she started having is now affecting her now. Her dream may come true, but he didn't want that to happen. She was still a child and he just couldn't see her die at a young age. Plus her parents would be sad probably forever.

"It is a dream Patricia. I don't want you to worry about that okay. You have a long life ahead of you and you are going to die old, not young." he replied.

"Optimus…please don't tell anyone about this." she whispered, "I don't want them to worry or anything."

"I promise." he whispered.

Patricia was still worried about her dreams. They may come true because some have come true in the past. She shuttered about her dream again and Optimus suddenly stopped and said, "I don't want you to worry about anything okay?"

"Okay." she replied.

She stepped out of Optimus and walked around a little bit. Optimus transformed and stood up looking around. They were near a forest so no one could see him or hear them. Of course the wildlife would scatter when they heard or saw him coming. Patricia walked ahead of Optimus and listened to the wildlife. The birds were singing and you could hear running water in a distance.

She sighed finally getting her mind off of that dream she had been having. Optimus started walking behind her and watching where he stepped making sure he wouldn't step on his little organic friend. He had known her parents were strong and did everything they could when they were younger, but Patricia was a fighter. None of her parents had to fight cancer.

She was tougher than her parents and she was going to fight off anything that came at her way. Soon after a while of walking through brush they came upon a small lake with a waterfall. Patricia took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cold water.

"Geez that's cold." she exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled and thought he'd have some fun with Patricia. He scooped up some water from the lake and dribbled it on Patricia.

"Hey!" she exclaimed jumping up from where she was sitting, "That's cold!"

Optimus couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She started splashing Optimus back with the water which he quickly blocked from hitting his face.

"That's not right! You are like 10 times larger than me and I can't hit your face with this cold water! No using hands." she shouted.

Suddenly she lost her balance and fell directly in the cold water. Optimus couldn't help but laugh at this. Patricia shot up out of the water screaming from the cold water and hopped out. She walked over to Optimus and felt his leg was warm. She tried getting herself warm from it. Optimus saw this and picked her up and held her to his chest and started warming her up.

"I think it's time to go." he said.

"You think?" she retorted, "Oh I'm going to get you wet."

"I've been wet before Patricia." he said.

He put her down and transformed into his vehicle mode and Patricia hopped in. Together they rode back to they house.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. Now please review on what you thought. But please no flames.


	4. Tests

Yes, I have the same excuse to why I updated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Now this story is a drama and a tradgey so I want to warn everyone in the next few chapters of the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tests

Patricia sat in Optimus's cab as he drove. She was still dripping water from swimming earlier. She was still cold and Optimus had the heat on.

"Are you okay Patricia?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." she replied.

They saw the sun slowly setting as they drew closer to her house. When they made it her parents were outside with worried faces.

"Patricia! Where have you been!?" he father yelled.

"I was with Optimus." she replied as she stepped out of the cab.

Alexis walked over to her and said, "Patricia! You should have told us!?"

"Alexis, Rad you shouldn't be yelling at her. I had took her without your permission." he said.

Rad looked at Optimus still angry and stormed into the house.

"We called the police, everyone trying to find you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry mom." she whispered.

The driveway went slanted and Optimus drove down. Patricia looked at her mom as she walked inside. Patricia sighed, she quickly ran down the driveway to the secret place where their giant friends were staying. Optimus transformed and Patricia came up behind him and asked, "You're not going to tell anyone right?"

"Patricia when I say something I stick with it." he replied softly.

She looked up at Optimus. She had never had a friend she could fully trust and having Optimus here she could tell him anything. Rad came downstairs and found Patricia with Optimus.

"Patricia tomorrow you're going back to the hospital to get a check up and make sure everything is okay." Rad said.

Patricia nodded her head understandingly. Rad walked off and Optimus said, "I think you should go on to bed."

Patricia looked up at him and smiled and asked, "You guys will still be here tomorrow right?"

Optimus smiled behind his face mask and said, "Yes."

Patricia quickly gave his leg a big hug and ran upstairs. Scavenger walked over to Optimus and said, "She seems to have a bond with you."

Optimus nodded and said, "She's going through a tough time."

Scavenger nodded. Red Alert walked over to Optimus and whispered, "Optimus, I was scanning Patricia just as she was going up the stairs…I think she still has the cancer."

Optimus looked at Red Alert with worried optics and whispered, "She's going back to the hospital tomorrow, if you are right, hopefully they'll catch it before it is too late."

Red Alert nodded. Optimus shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening to her. Such an innocent girl going through so much pain, Optimus leaned against the wall and just thought about what might happen to Patricia. He didn't want to see her die at such a young age. She was too young; she was still a kid and had a right like everyone else to live. As he thought he slowly drifted off into a sleep afterwards.

The next morning Hot Shot took Patricia, Rad and Alexis to the hospital for Patricia's appointment. Optimus stayed beneath the house waiting for some news that they will bring to them.

"Sir, when they get back I'd like to do a full scan on Patricia in case the humans don't find anything."

Optimus looked at Red Alert and said, "You'll have to make sure with Rad and Alexis first."

Red Alert nodded and turned around to keep himself busy. Of course there really wasn't anything to do because the Decepticons weren't going to attack since the Autobots won the war. Optimus sighed leaning against the wall waiting for them to get back. What seemed like days was merely two hours when the driveway slanted and Hot Shot drove in and let his passengers out.

Optimus got up and walked towards them.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"They didn't find anything!" exclaimed Patricia.

"I think they finally got rid of the cancer." said Alexis.

Red Alert walked forward and asked, "Alexis…Rad….I was curious if I could scan Patricia to make sure the humans didn't make a mistake?"

Alexis looked up at Red Alert and then Rad and said, "Sure."

Red Alert gently picked up Patricia and did a full scan of her body. They looked around when they heard a beeping sound. Red Alert then put Patricia down and said, "I'm sorry, but…the human doctors' machines didn't pick up the small cancer in her brain that they missed."

What!?" exclaimed Patricia stepping backwards and falling.

Optimus quickly caught her and set her on her feet. Red Alert bent down and said "You need to go back and ask for another scan. I'll take some x-rays so you can show the doctors."

Alexis and Rad quickly put their arms around Patricia who was now crying. Optimus bent down and gently rubbed her back with his index finger trying to sooth her. She turned away from her parents and hugged Optimus's large gentle finger. Optimus gently picked her up and said, "We'll get rid of this Patricia. I promise."

Patricia just cried there and whimpered, "I don't want to die."

"We don't want you to die either." said Red Alert walking over to Optimus holding Patricia.

Rad got out his cell phone and called the hospital.

"Madison Hospital how may I help you?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Yes, I was just in there today and my daughter Patricia O'Hara went to get a check up. They said she didn't have anything and she does have the cancer still. I want to see a doctor immediately."

"I'm sorry Mr. O'Hara, but we're booked for a whole month."

"WE DON'T HAVE A MONTH!" he yelled in the mouth piece and hung up the phone.

Everyone focused their attention to Rad who was really mad. Optimus gently stroked Patricia's back slowly making her fall asleep. Rad walked up the stairs and Alexis just stood there shocked. They were going to go through this again. Optimus held Patricia tightly afraid to let her go. He didn't want something so fragile to die at a young age. Just like any other kid she had a right. Optimus was going to try all his might to keep his friend alive.

* * *

Yes, short chapter I know. Hopefully other chapters will be longer. Please review!


	5. Finding a Cure

I'm on a role today. Second story I updated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There maybe two or one more chapter(s) after this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Finding a Cure

Optimus held Patricia the rest of the night. He hardly slept at all. He was just so worried about Patricia that he didn't think about anything else. She slept soundly during the night not making a sound. Around 5:00 the next morning Optimus finally fell asleep. Four hours later he was woken up by a small voice. He activated his optics and looked down to see Patricia awake and smiling.

Optimus slowly stretched and Patricia exclaimed, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Patricia, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I feel fine." she replied.

Optimus smiled behind his face mask. Last night had been horrible. Red Alert had found cancer in her brain and the doctors had not and they couldn't get her in for a whole month. If Red Alert had smaller hands he'd do the operation himself, but since he was a giant transformer, he couldn't do much of anything except scan to see how big the cancer was getting. Optimus gently put Patricia back down on the floor and she shot up the stairs.

Sideswipe looked at Optimus with confusion and asked, "What happened?"

Optimus chuckled knowing it was a human thing that he wouldn't understand. Suddenly they heard Patricia slowly walking down the stairs and Optimus had to chuckle a little bit.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." she replied.

Sideswipe still looked like he was very confused. Suddenly Rad and Alexis came walking down the stairs and said, "We're going up to Madison Hospital and try to get you in for an appointment."

Patricia nodded and her parents looked up at Optimus and said, "Watch her."

"I will Alexis, you can trust me." he replied.

Alexis smiled and took her husband's arm and they walked out of the basement and up to the garage. Everyone heard them as they turned on the car and drove out of the garage and started driving towards the hospital.

Red Alert suddenly came forth and said, "Patricia, I'd like to do more scans to see what I could do to save your life."

Patricia nodded and hopped into Red Alert's open hand. Red Alert carried her to a table had had installed and laid her down. He started doing scans over her body with Optimus next to him watching what he did. Next thing Red Alert did was gently feel around her body making sure nothing else was wrong. As he did this she started laughing and kicked at his large fingers.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh and Red Alert looked at him and asked, "What did I do?"

Optimus controlled his laughter and replied, "She's very ticklish so you have to be careful."

Red Alert looked down at the laughing child. He shook his head and went on with the scans over her body. Optimus stood next to the table keeping a good optic on the girl just as he said he would before her parents left.

"Okay Patricia I have all the scans and I'll download them to a computer and try to find a cure to this cancer." said Red Alert.

Patricia nodded and Optimus laid his hand in front of her so she could get down. She climbed into his hand and started walking up his arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought I'd have a little fun climbing." she replied laughing seeing Optimus's face.

"Not on me you're not." he laughed.

His hand came around and grabbed the climbing girl. She looked up at Optimus and gave him a pouty look. He chuckled and gently put her down on the ground. She then grabbed a hold of his leg and tried to climb up, but only managed to fall back down on the ground on her rear.

"Ouch." she whispered.

Optimus slowly sat down on the ground and looked at her. She looked up at him and said, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Optimus nodded and Patricia quickly got up and ran up the stairs. Hot Shot walked over to Optimus and asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Optimus looked up at the younger bot and replied, "I don't know, I hope she'll be okay."

Hot Shot stood next to Optimus who was still sitting on the ground waiting for Patricia to come down. Suddenly they all heard a crash. Optimus quickly got up and yelled up the stairs, "Patricia! Patricia are you okay!?"

He then looked around and found his minicon and said, "Go see if Patricia is okay."

His minicon quickly ran up the stairs and started beeping wildly. Optimus got worried and said, "Bring her down here quickly!"

All the Autobots were quiet and heard the minicon quickly run and stop at Patricia's unconscious body. Next thing they saw was the minicon carrying her down the stairs. Optimus gently took her out of the minicons arms and said, "Thank you my friend."

Optimus carried her over to the table and Red Alert started scanning her body and said, "Her heart rate is high. We have to bring it down."

Optimus looked everywhere for something that could make the heart rate go down. Suddenly Red Alert yelled, "Her heart rate is turning back to normal!"

Optimus ran back to Patricia and she slowly sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Red Alert looked down at his human patient and said, "You had a mild secure."

Optimus quickly held her up to his chest and whispered, "I was so worried."

Patricia looked at her friend and said, "I'm okay, it was actually quite peaceful."

Optimus looked down at his friend knew she was slowly dying. They had to think of something to slow it down and make sure she will survive.

* * *

Pleae review people! Review! 


	6. A Loss of a Friend

Okay this story is finally finished. I cried writing it even though I knew like 5 months ahead what was going to happen. Please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 6

A Loss of a Friend

Weeks past and doctors did their best once they got Patricia in the hospital. The cancer had grown rapidly almost devouring her whole brain. One minute Patricia would be fine then the next moment she'd be throwing a temper fit over something silly. Alexis and Rad watched their only daughter battle the horrible cancer. So innocent in life and dying so young, no one understood why this was happening. She couldn't go home now she was stuck in the hospital twenty-four seven.

Once in a while the Autobots would drive up to the hospital and see Patricia and see how she was doing. Red Alert also scanned her small fragile body seeing if the cancer had spread…unfortunately it had started to spread rapidly and there could be nothing done. Optimus looked in the window from the outside and said, "Patricia…you're going to be fine."

Patricia looked at Optimus and said, "Optimus…I'm dying. I feel my organs slowly shut down. I hate it…I've barely even touched the world! I wanted to graduate school and then go to college and marry a wonderful man. I wanted to die old…I'm guessing I will never be able to do all those things will I Optimus?"

Optimus looked at Patricia sorrowful. He wanted to help her so bad. He wanted to protect her from the cancer that had taken hold of her. Alexis and Rad walked in the room and asked, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm fine. One of your big friends came and said hi." she replied.

"Honey, you know him. That's Optimus Prime." whispered Alexis who looked at Optimus with sorry eyes.

Optimus just waved it off and said, "I know what's going on Alexis."

Alexis grabbed Rad and started bawling in his shirt. She didn't understand why her daughter was dying.

"I wish it was me!" cried Alexis, "Why can't God take me instead of my baby!? Why!?"  
Optimus heard every bit of what was going on inside. He then stood up and looked at his men with sad optics. They all looked at him with worry.

"Patricia's…Patricia's dying." he stuttered.

"What!?" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"Why? Why is she dying!?" asked Hot Shot.

Optimus took in a deep breath and said, "Her cancer that was once in her brain has devoured most of her brain and has traveled throughout her body. There's no way to get rid of the cancer."

"Can't Red Alert get rid of it or something?" asked Blurr.

"I can't do anything or else it'll endanger her life." replied Red Alert.

All the Autobots heard Alexis and Rad crying from the inside. They all transformed and drove back to the house. Rad and Alexis were still at the hospital until the next day with Patricia. Alexis came walking down the stairs and said, "Patricia wanted to see you guys before—" she broke off and started sobbing.

Optimus quickly picked her up in his hand and said, "Its okay Alexis."

Alexis looked up at him and said, "She wants to speak with you Optimus…Rad is carrying her down here as we speak."

The next thing all the Autobots saw was Rad with a teenager in his arms. Every one of them froze when they saw her, Rad walked over to Optimus who bent down to let Alexis on the ground. Rad gently laid his daughter in Optimus's palm and moved away. Optimus slowly stood up to full height and brought her close to his face and heard her whisper, "Optimus never forget me."

"I could never forget you." he whispered stroking her back.

"I mean, don't forget who I was. I don't want you to remember me dying. I want to be remembered like I was when the cancer was minor and thought to be gone." she replied softly.

Scavenger walked over to Optimus and Patricia and so did the rest of the Autobots. She looked at every one of them and said, "Please don't weep over my death."  
Sideswipe walked forward and asked, "How can we not grieve for your death when you were in every spark of every one of us?"

Scavenger then spoke, "You are a very strong person Patricia and never forget that."

"I wasn't strong enough to beat this cancer living inside me." she replied letting tears fall.

"Don't say that little one. You are the strongest fighter I've ever known." he whispered extending a long purple finger.

She slowly grabbed it and gave a weak smile. Alexis and Rad looked up at them watching them talk their final talk with their daughter. Red Alert walked away from the group. Alexis saw this and asked, "Red Alert what's the matter?"

Red Alert looked at them and then the whole room went quiet. Alexis looked up and saw Optimus looking like he wanted to cry. He bent down and Patricia looked up at them and then her parents and whispered, "I love you all…Oh my god mom, dad…it's so beautiful…"

"What is?" asked Rad.

"The beautiful light I see…I see Grandma! Oh and there's Grandpa!" she exclaimed her voice becoming hoarse.

Alexis tried to smile, but she only managed to start sobbing. She was crying her heart out as Patricia's light went dim with a perfect smile on her face.

"Patricia? PATRICIA!?" cried Alexis.

Rad slowly let the tears fall and let Alexis cry into his shoulder. Optimus looked down at the body in his hand grow colder by the minute. He stood up with her in his hand still and whispered, "You'll always be in our sparks Patricia. You thought of us as heroes, but the truth was that you were the true hero."

Scavenger picked her body up from Optimus's palm and said, "We'll remember your life and nothing of your death. You lived a happy young life."  
Red Alert walked forward and whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your life little one."

Alexis looked up at Red Alert and cried, "It wasn't your fault Red. It wasn't your fault. Cancer is the mostly deadly disease on this planet besides heart disease."

Red Alert looked down at the crying female. He bent down and extended a hand for her. She and Rad quickly climbed aboard as Red Alert stood up. After everyone was done saying good things for Patricia Optimus held her once again and said, "This day every year we will not mourn your death. We will celebrate your life and how big of an impact you had put upon us. You were a great friend and a great daughter to those around you and you will be sadly missed."

Alexis tried to smile at Optimus, but only managed to cry more. Optimus held her to his chest and said, "I love you little one."

He handed her over to her parents who hugged her and started telling stories back when she was young. Everyone talked about her life and not her death. She was remembered for she was.

* * *

Three years later… 

The Autobots stayed on Earth and they weren't going anywhere for a while. Patricia was cremated and her ashes were scattered over one of her favorite meadows where she used to play. A little rock with writing on it was written to remember her. Optimus came to this place everyday during the morning or at dusk and talked to Patricia like she was there with him.

Everyone loved Patricia, but Optimus had developed a bond with her the other Autobots didn't. One day he was standing in the meadow listening to the birds singing and he thought he heard a child like voice call his name. He whirled around and there was a drawing of Optimus and Patricia. It looked like a small child had drawn it, but he didn't meet her until she was 15 years old.

He gently picked up the small paper between his fingers and looked into the woods and saw a girl around the age that Patricia would be smiling and waving at him. He smiled at her and then watched her disappear. He knew Patricia was in a better place, but it killed him.

Alexis and Rad walked up to Optimus with a 2 year old son. Their son started to laugh at Optimus and clap his hands wanting to be picked up. Optimus looked down and said, "Okay William."

Alexis looked up at the sky as Optimus made their son laugh Rad was right next to her and said, "I miss her too sweetie."

"We'll always miss her no matter what." she whispered.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it. When I first started this I was depressed and I'm depressed again. So I hope you guys liked it and I'll be updating some more stories! 


End file.
